ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Guide by Memimi
Category:GuidesCategory:Cooking = Memimi’s Cooking Guide = Hello-wello! My name is Memimi and I love to craft! My first craft I worked on was Cooking and I am a HUGE fan of it. I love being able to make my own food and provide my friends and Linkshell members with food at a fair price. Everyone uses food at some time or another so this is a great craft to invest in, and compared to most crafts the gil investment isn't too large, especially if you are willing to farm, gather, or garden your ingredients. This guide is currently a work in progress. For now it will be a guide from 1-60. After doing a lot of fishing, I've decided to relevel cooking on a mule and take it to 100, so it will be come a 1-100 guide later. Oh, and if you could, leave a message on my page or edit the discussion on here if you liked/used this guide. I'd love some input on my first of, hopefully, many guides. ^.^ Any questions you would like to direct to me personally, feel free to check my userpage for some contact information. Crafts, Skills, and Hobbies Cooking is generally a stand-alone craft. Very few recipes require sub-crafts, and those that do I would generally avoid for skilling up. Things I would suggest though are leveling your Fishing if possible, since you can make quite a few foods for cheaper if you catch your own fish, and buying some flowerpots and learning about Gardening. This site has great resources for both. Also, realize that your friends can be great resources. Let people know what you need for your crafting any many will be willing to spare things like crystals or lizard eggs after partying in a place where the item drops. Guild Rank-Ups At 10, 20, 30, etc your crafting will be capped unless you turn in your rank-up item. You can turn them in at 8, 18, 28, etc. They items are as follows. 8-10: Recruit ; Salmon Sub : Earth Crystal, Crying Mustard, Apple Vinegar, La Theine Cabbage, Smoked Salmon, Mithran Tomato, Black Bread 18-20: Initiate ; Pea Soup : Fire Crystal, Blue Peas x3, Wild Onion, Dried Marjoram, Distilled Water 28-30: Novice ; Vegetable Gruel : Fire Crystal, San d'Orian Flour, Chamomile, Frost Turnip, Rarab Tail, Beaugreens, Distilled Water :::or : Fire Crystal, Tarutaru Rice, Chamomile, Frost Turnip, Rarab Tail, Batagreens, Distilled Water 38-40: Apprentice ; Meat Mithkabob : Fire Crystal, Kazham Peppers, Cockatrice Meat, Mhaura Garlic, Wild Onion :::or : Fire Crystal, Kazham Peppers, Ziz Meat, Mhaura Garlic, Wild Onion 48-50: Journeyman ; Apple Pie : Fire Crystal, Pie Dough, Maple Sugar, Cinnamon, Lizard Egg, Faerie Apple :::or : Fire Crystal, Pie Dough, Maple Sugar, Cinnamon, Bird Egg, Faerie Apple 58-60: Craftsman ; Yagudo Drink : Dark Crystal, Yagudo Cherry, Buburimu Grape x3 About This Guide This guide will mostly focus on recipes that you can grind on and skill-up fast on. Expect to spend a lot of time at the cooking guild if you want to do this quickly. There will be times when I will list alternatives. They will be alternatives for different reasons. For instance, if there is something that will sell well but is not very grind-worthy, or something that is better to make and eat during leveling, like juice. Also, since the guild is in Windurst, it is probably going to be the place you want to try and be while cooking. The Recipes Levels 1-10 The early levels of every craft are interesting. You don't really make things worthwhile and it's pretty boring usually. At least with cooking you can eat almost anything you craft. 0-4 ''' ; Hard-Boiled Egg : Fire Crystal, Distilled Water, Lizard Egg Buy the Distilled Water from an NPC for cheap. Get lizard eggs from the AH or farm them. These don't sell well on the AH and really aren't very useful leveling. They give +10 Max HP and +10 Max MP for 30 minutes. I would suggest NPCing them. They sell for about 19-20 gil. '''Alternative: 0-2 ; Roasted Corn : Fire Crystal, Millioncorn These are easy to make, but is only a two level synth. Very cheap to make. They give HP +6, DEX -1, and VIT +3 for 30 minutes. Make them while playing a tank job if you want. 4-6 ; Hard-Boiled Egg : Fire Crystal, Distilled Water, Bird Egg Same as above. The eggs will probably be cheapest from the AH. You can also get them from the guild or at the Airship Port if your nation is in 1st or 2nd and you have an Airship Pass. 6-11 ; Sliced Sardine : Wind Crystal, Bastore Sardine The sardines are fishing bait. Each time you synth you'll get two. You can sell them at the AH for profit on some servers depending on how you get them. If they take to long to sell just NPC them. You can buy Bastore Sardines from Guild Merchants or you can fish them up. I fished them up in Port Windurst with a cheap rod and Sabiki Rig. Alternative: 6-10 ; Orange Juice : Water Crystal, Saruta Orange x4 You can buy the oranges from the Sarutabaruta Regional Merchant. This gives Refresh, great for leveling mage jobs. The Refresh rate is 1MP per tick for 90 seconds. Levels 11-20 11-15 ; Bug Broth : Water Crystal, Lugworm x2, Shell Bug x2 Buy the Shell Bugs on the AH, get the Lugworms from an NPC, otherwise you'll be paying too much. NPC these or keep them for your Beastmaster. Alternative: 11-16 ; Roast Mushroom : Fire Crystal, Rock Salt, Danceshroom x2 / Woozyshroom x2 / Sleepshroom x2 This is great WHM food. MP +10, STR -1, MND +3, Enmity -1, MP recovered while healing +2 for 30 minutes. You'll want to farm the mushrooms for this. They are really expensive, which is what makes it not grind-worthy. It's a great skill-up recipe and great for eating as WHM. You may be able to sell these on the AH depending on your server. 15-20 ; Selbina Butter : Ice Crystal, Rock Salt, Selbina Milk Each synth will make 4 sticks of butter. You can sell these to the AH where they sell slow, you will probably want to do that with some, but be sure to save some for Pie Dough which you will make pies out of. The easiest way to get ingredients is to just buy both from the guild. Alternative: 15-19 ; Pet Food Beta Biscuit : Earth Crystal, Bird Egg, Distilled Water, Giant Sheep Meat, Horo Flour Each synth will make a stack. You can NPC these, sell them on the AH very slowly, or use them for Beastmaster. The reason I didn't pick this for the main synth is because flour doesn't stack. I'm mostly mentioning it because you'll probably get very bored of butter. I know I did. Get the meat from the AH. Alternative: 15-20 ; Apple Juice : Water Crystal, Faerie Apple x4 This is another Refresh item. Good to take out as a mage job. I also used to give it to the Paladin in my party if I had one at lower levels. Refresh rate is 1MP per tick for 2.25 minutes. Levels 21-30 19-22 ; Baked Popoto ; Fire Crystal, Popoto, Selbina Butter Buy the Popotos at the guild and use that butter you made before. Just NPC these. They give HP +20, -1 DEX, +2 VIT for 30 minutes. They could be used as a tank food if you don't have anything else or for leveling those jobs under 10. I just NPC'd mine. 22-26 ; Meat Jerky : Ice Crystal, Dried Marjoram, Giant Sheep Meat, Rock Salt This is a good synth. I liked it a lot. On a lot of servers you can sell them on the AH fast for profit or break even. These are also good foods for low levels or if you don't want to buy food. STR +3, INT -1, and Attack +22% (Cap: 30@136 Base Attack). Great DD or low level food if you don't want to buy anything else. Get the Dried Marjoram from the guild as well as the Rock Salt. Farm the meat or buy it from the AH. Alternative: 22-25 ; Roast Coffee Beans ; Fire Crystal, Coffee Beans This synth is nice because it's only one ingredient. NPC these unless you have alchemy at a level where you can skill up by grinding the Roast Coffee Beans into Coffee Powder. Buy the beans from the merchant in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. 26-29 ; Insect Ball : Earth Crystal, Distilled Water, Millioncorn, Little Worm This is a money maker on most servers because they are used to fish up Moat Carp. This is a cheap synth and you'll get a stack each time. NPC these if they are selling too slow or use them to take up fishing. You can also sell them really fast by putting them in your bazaar for about 10% over cost and standing in Port Windurst by the Fishing Guild. Get everything from NPCs. Alternative: 26-30 ; Pineapple Juice : Water Crystal, Kazham Pineapple x2 This is yet another Refresh item. Buy the Pineapple from an NPC, either in Kazham or from the merchant from that region. Refresh rate is 1 MP per tick for 3 minutes. Levels 31-40 29-34 ; Iron Bread : Fire Crystal, Distilled Water, Rock Salt, San d'Orian Flour Ya, it sucks. Flour doesn't stack. Hang out in San d'Oria and do this one. There are NPCs there that sell the other ingredients. NPC the bread, unless it's currently a Guild Point item. While making it go http://www.ffxiah.com/ and look it up. If it says "Currently Redeemable" than you can make some gil putting it up on the AH in Windurst. 34-37 ; Fish Broth : Water Crystal, Bastore Sardine x4 Buy these from the AH, a fisher, or fish them up yourself. NPC them. Alternative: 34-38 ; Jack-o'-Lantern : Fire Crystal, Ogre Pumpkin, Beeswax Get the pumpkins from the NPC, beeswax from the AH or a high level alchemist. Sell these on the AH. They sell slow but are good profit. I used quite a few of them too. These are good to make off and on in this stage for gil. CHR -10, ACC +10, Ranged ACC +10, EVA +10, Arcana Killer, and +25 Resist vs Dark for 3 hours. Alternative: 34-40 ; Melon Juice : Water Crystal, Thundermelon, Watermelon Refresh again. Get the melons from Rabao or the Regional Merchants from that area. Refresh rate is 2 MP a tick for 135 seconds. These also sell from bazaars or on the AH well depending on your server. Levels 41-50 37-42 ; Pie Dough : Water Crystal, Rock Salt, Selbina Butter, San d'Orian Flour Another one with flour but you'll need it to make pies later. Save the dough. For this I bought the flour in the cooking guild, but it might be cheaper to do in San d'Oria. 42-48 ; Apple Pie : Fire Crystal, Pie Dough, Cinnamon, Lizard Egg, Maple Sugar, Faerie Apple Pie time! Sell them on the AH, use them for RDM/BLM/SCH, or NPC them, whatever works best for you. Get the Maple Sugar from an NPC if you can, otherwise AH. It's usually cheapest from the San d'Orian AH since it can be desynthed from Maple Logs. 48-50 ; Apple Pie : Fire Crystal, Pie Dough, Cinnamon, Bird Egg, Maple Sugar, Faerie Apple Same as above. Alternative: ?-50 ; Grape Juice : Dark Crystal, San d'Orian Grapes x4 More juice. This is expensive now that there are dark crystals, but do it if you want to use it while leveling mage jobs. 2 MP a tick for 90 seconds. Get grapes from an NPC. Levels 51-60 50-52 ; Batagreen Sautee : Fire Crystal, Batagreens, Selbina Butter Buy the greens at the cooking guild. If you don't have butter left just make some, you'll even HQ it off and on now. NPC these. 52-55 ; Beaugreen Saute : Fire Crystal, Beaugreens, Selbina Butter Same as above. 55-60 ; Melon Pie : Fire Crystal, Cinnamon, Maple Sugar, Pie Dough, Lizard Egg, Thundermelon Same as Apple Pie above. Ride these to 60! Alternative: 55-60 ; Yagudo Drink : Dark Crystal, Yagudo Cherry, Buburimu Grape x3 The last and best Refresh drink. 2 MP a tick for 3 minutes. They also sell well on the AH on many servers. Get the ingredients from the regional vendor. Congratulations You have made it to 60. This is where I have stopped for now, but perhaps I'll change my mind and take cooking to 100. I am working on getting the key items from the guild before I switch guilds and try something else. Keep your eye out for more crafting guides! The Guide Continues So you've decided to keep going with cooking? Remember, you can only have one 100 craft besides fishing, so if you continue from 60+, make sure it's the craft you want at 100. From here there are different routes you can take. You can do the sushi route which requires a key item from the guild, or you can follow basic path. I'll list both. I did a bit of each, mostly sushi though. Sushi costs more to make because of the wasabi, but I was able to break even or even make profit off of it. Levels 61-70 60-64 ; Melon Pie : Fire Crystal, Cinnamon, Maple Sugar, Pie Dough, Bird Egg, Thundermelon Almost done with these annoying pies. >_< 64-68 ; Colored Egg : Fire Crystal, Bird Egg, Distilled Water, La Theine Cabbage, San D'Orian Carrot NPC them when you are done. Skip to the next section after this if you don't have Raw Fish Handling. 65-70 ; Squid Sushi : Earth Crystal, Gigant Squid, Ground Wasabi, Rice Vinegar, Distilled Water, Tarutaru Rice I made quite a bit of profit off of this sushi while skilling up. It's even better if you are fishing the squids. This is the first part of the sushi route. Levels 71-80 70-72'' ; Bream Sushi : Earth Crystal, Bastore Bream or Mercanbiligi, Rice Vinegar, Distilled Water, Tarutaru Rice, Ground Wasabi Another sushi I made profit on. Sold a little slower than Squid Sushi but was still good. '''68-72 ; Pear au Lait : Water Crystal, Derfland Pear x2, Honey, Selbina Milk I hated this synth. One of the main reasons I went the sushi route. NPC these or sell them on the AH depending on your server. I just NPCed all of mine. 72-77 ; Tuna Sushi : Earth Crystal, Gugru Tuna, Rice Vinegar, Distilled Water, Tarutaru Rice, Ground Wasabi This was a slower seller than bream but brought in even more profit. The tuna might be hard to get ahold of though. 72-77 ; Navarin : Fire Crystal, Wild Onion, Black Pepper, Giant Sheep Meat, Distilled Water, Mithran Tomato, Olive Oil, Popoto, Rock Salt A lot of ingredients. I made a lot of profit off of this though because it's a great low level food, especially for ninjas. 75-80 ; Orange Kuchen : Fire Crystal, Bird Egg, Maple Sugar, San D'Orian Flour, Saruta Orange x2, Selbina Butter This is a VERY cheap recipe. NPC for a small loss but it's so cheap it's worth it to skill up on this. Levels 81-90 80-84 ; Sole Sushi : Earth Crystal, Black Sole or Dil, Tarutaru Rice, Ground Wasabi, Distilled Water, Rice Vinegar This sushi will sell very fast and probably be a break even or profit synth. I know it was some nice profit when I was doing it. 80-85 ; Yellow Curry : Fire Crystal, Coeurl Meat, Wild Onion, Curry Powder, Distilled Water, Popoto, Selbina Milk, Tumeric This is a good recipe if you can afford it. I turned them into Yellow Curry Buns and sold them for a nice profit. I did a mix of this and the next synth to get to 85. 80-86 ; Marron Glace : Dark Crystal, Grape Juice, Maple Sugar, Chestnut x2 This synth is annoying because you have to make the juice, but it's great profit. Under 1k to make and they sell for 2-3k on most servers and they sell really fast. 87-90 ; Rolanberry Pie : Fire Crystal, Bird Egg, Gelatin, Maple Sugar, Pie Dough, Rolanberry, San d'Orian Flour, Selbina Milk A lot of ingredients. I started this at around 85 whenever my Jeuno mule was full of Marron Glace. Can get pretty much everything from an NPC besides Gelatin which I would suggest trying to buy in Windurst if you can.